Atlantis Awaits
by theicemenace
Summary: A new discovery brings new dangers to the expedition. Complete!
1. Discovery

**A/N:** This story is a birthday present for my good friend and Beta buddy, ladygris.

Hehe! It is a very sneaky writer who gets the birthday girl to help make her own present.

Many, many good wishes for your very special day!

~Sandy

**Atlantis Awaits**

**Chapter 1**

**Discovery**

The building resembled the Dorandan power complex that had been destroyed along with the planet and most of the solar system in an abortive attempt to complete the work the Ancients had started. Only the giant weapon was missing. Instead, four cleverly disguised transmitters gazed silently down on the city below.

The room was vast, dwarfing the four humans who dared to come within its walls. An enormous monitor seemed to be a part of the wall covered the upper two-thirds. Windows looked out onto what had once been well kept gardens and beneath the overgrowth the faint outlines of statues and long dry fountains could be seen.

Cradling his P-90, John Sheppard walked the perimeter of the room while Rodney turned in circles with his scanner. Not seeing anything of interest, John called out, "You're _sure_ this is the place?"

"Of _course_ I'm sure or we wouldn't _be_ here." He tapped a few keys on his scanner then put it away and took out his computer. "The energy signature indicates that there is at least one ZedPM in this building and I am _not_ leaving without it."

Teyla peered at the consoles lining the center of the room and along the wall opposite the windows. A layer of dust coated everything though as long as this world had been abandoned, there should have been more. As she was thinking it, the hum of the environmental systems came on, taking the stale scent from the air. "What if it is nearly depleted as the one in Atlantis was when you first arrived?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it and not before. Now no talking while I'm…" Rodney's voice trailed off and he began walking toward the corner farthest from where they'd entered. "Hello."

His teammates recognized that tone. Something had caught his interest and anything that interested Rodney was usually worth looking into. They didn't bother to ask questions, just followed him to a nearly invisible door. He tapped a few keys on what looked like a keypad, the door sliding into the wall to reveal a set of stairs leading down. Turning a beaming smile on them, he pointed. "The material of this building shielded the energy signature enough that it was barely there. But now I can say without reservation that there is definitely a ZedPM down these stairs." His excitement was dimmed by the fact that it was pitch black just a few steps in. "And hopefully there's nothing else down there like a, uh, big scary monster."

~~O~~

Chuck tapped on the open door of Woolsey's office. "Sir, we just received a message from MY9-571. Dr. Beckett advised us not to return to the village until he gives the word due to an outbreak of a severe flu-like illness that has nearly everyone knocked out. There haven't been any deaths as yet, but he doesn't want to spread it to the personnel of Atlantis or to other planets."

"Did he say how long this would last?"

"No, sir. Just that he'd contact us when it was safe to return. If he needs anything, he'll let us know. We're to send the supplies through with a MALP only."

"Understood. Let me know when we hear something more."

Nodding, Chuck returned to his station.

~~O~~

The light from the flashlights and on the weapons they carried bobbed and flickered over every surface though there was little to see until they reached the bottom. From what they could make out, it looked like a high tech waste treatment plant. John, Ronon and Teyla were too busy following Rodney, senses alert for any danger that might try to sneak up on them, to figure it out.

He stopped in front of a door, an Ancient biosensor to the right. Prying off the cover, he rearranged the crystals, but nothing happened. "What? Oh, come _on!_ You have _plenty_ of power!"

Standing just behind his friend, his back to the door, John kept a watchful eye on their surroundings. "Did you try 'open sesame'?"

As if those words had indeed been the magic phrase, the door slid open. Rodney manipulated the crystals again and the lights came on. The four friends stepped inside, speechless at the sight before them.

His voice soft, almost reverent, John said, "Rodney, are those…"

Equally awed, Rodney nodded. "Three fully functional, never been used ZedPMs and a truckload of drones."

~~O~~

"Sir?"

"Yeah?" Evan, on point, glanced over at Lieutenant Paul Coughlin as he moved alongside.

"I wanna just say thanks for getting us taken off that detail to the planet with the giant cats."

"Developing an allergy, Lieutenant?" Evan asked with wry amusement.

"No, sir. It's just…she always cries when I leave and it makes me feel bad that she can't come with us."

Relenting, Evan shrugged. "It was the same for me when I was at college. My dog, Tango would sit at the door and cry every time I left." The sadness seeped back in for one more trip through his memory. "She passed just before I started basic."

"Sorry, sir. Think Mitzi will be upset that I won't be coming back?"

"Maybe. I'm sure she'll be okay though." He spied movement up ahead. "Stay sharp, team. We're here."

~~O~~

"…And if I had to guess, I'd say there were about three _thousand_ drones stored there as well." Rodney was fairly dancing with impatience to examine their find closer. "And no, I don't know why they were being stored at a waste treatment plant."

While just as excited about the windfall as the physicist, Woolsey restrained his enthusiasm more out of habit than anything else. "How long has the planet been unoccupied?"

"Does it _matter_? No one _lives_ there. _We_ need the ZedPMs _and_ the drones. I say we just pack it all up and ship it here."

"I agree." John added his voice to Rodney's. Like Woolsey, he controlled his eagerness to examine the weapons that were used to defend Atlantis.

"Now that that is settled, I really need to get to my lab. We have testing to do before the actual installation and I'd like to do that as soon as possible. The longer we stand here talking is that much longer Atlantis goes without full power."

"The city's only had one ZPM for ten thousand years. It'll survive another few minutes, Rodney."

"But…"

Woolsey nodded, releasing Rodney from the meeting. "Take whatever personnel you need to complete the testing, Doctor. I'd like the city running at maximum efficiency as soon as possible." The scientist wasted no time in leaving, the two men watching him run across the bridge to the Operations area. Moments later, he was gone taking Chuck with him.

John crossed his arms, amusement on his handsome face. "He's really, really excited."

"I see. I'll contact Generals O'Neill and Landry with the news." He returned to Operations where Amelia had taken over for Chuck. "Dial Earth, please, Amelia."

"Yes, sir."

~~O~~

The ZPM room was a hive of activity as most of the science and research department either assisted with the testing of the ZPMs or just wanted to watch filling the room with an air of exhilaration. And not just the science team was present. The outer room was filled to capacity with off duty personnel who also wanted to bear witness to the proceedings. Soon Atlantis would be at full power for the first time since the Ancients had been defeated in the war with the Wraith and no one wanted to miss it. Those who weren't able to be there in person were watching on video feeds.

Using his position as head of the military to gain a front row advantage, John watched as Radek and several other senior team members conferred with Rodney over the test results, nodding and pointing at the screen. They looked happy with the results and that could only be a good thing. He wanted to pace but he'd already heard Rodney's thoughts on that so he stayed in place, arms crossed and leaning against the wall.

Around him, people were speculating what would happen when the city finally achieved one hundred percent power but John ignored them in favor of tuning into the conversation between Rodney and Radek. For one of the few times since they'd first arrived, the two men were not fighting. His attention was grabbed a few minutes later when all but Rodney and Radek moved to the periphery of the room.

"Okay, boys and girls. This is it." Rodney tapped his headset. "McKay to all personnel. ZedPM number two is ready for installation. Stand by." He turned to Radek. "On my mark…three…two…one…mark!"

The Czech pressed the top of the ZPM and it slowly sank into the console. A whine came from the device as it added this new power source to the one it already had. Radek turned. "Well?"

"All power levels are stable, no fluctuations. Looking good all across the board." A flash of irritation crossed his face when the spectators cheered. He turned to John needing his approval for a job well done. "Sheppard?"

The Colonel had his eyes closed rubbing his forehead, shoulders slumped as if in pain. "Yeah? Oh, uh, great job guys. What about the third one?" Glancing around the room, he noticed several others doing the same, the skin around their eyes pinched. There was something about these particular staff members, but he couldn't remember what just now. In the back of his mind, he thought he heard whispering. He shook his head relegating it to his imagination and tried to pay attention to Rodney and his team.

"We'll do some testing before installing the final ZedPM." Rodney peered at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

John stood up straight, his hand dropping to his side again. "I'm _fine_. Let's just get on with it." He let his eyes wander around the room seeing Chuck working just inside the door. The Gate Tech leaned on the console with one hand while the other rubbed his eyes until Rodney shouted for him to get back to work.

~~O~~

More than an hour later, Rodney finally proclaimed that the tests on the second ZPM were complete and they were ready to bring the city up to full power. Some of the spectators had wandered away though most had stayed. This was a momentous occasion and they didn't want to miss it.

Rodney and Radek had their heads together nodding and conferring in the language of physicists pointing and scanning, occasionally raising their voices in disagreement.

John watched and waited. Though his headache hadn't gone away, at least it hadn't gotten worse. When they were done, he planned on going to the Infirmary for pain killers. He'd have done so already but he wanted to be here when Atlantis returned to her former glory. Rodney's voice echoing over the PA brought his attention back to the room. He moved over to stand as close to the ZPM console as he could get so he wouldn't miss anything.

"Stand by for activation of the third ZedPM." As the head of the science department, Rodney claimed the honor of installing it. He set it in place, paused for a moment's reflection and laid his hand on top pressing gently until it lowered into place.

The lights flickered momentarily then steadied brighter than they had since they'd arrived. A cheer went up around the room and out in the hall. John knew it was happening all over the city.

But something was wrong. His headache suddenly increased to an unbearable level, he clutched his head, teeth clenched in pain. The last thing he heard before losing unconsciousness was Rodney's voice calling out.

~~O~~

As soon as the last ZedPM came on line, Rodney's headache got worse. Much worse. He frequently got them when working too many hours without bothering to rest or eat as he had been since they found the ZedPMs and drones. A groan and a thump swung him around in time to see John slump to the floor. "Sheppard!" He started to go to his friend, but dizziness assailed him as his hand came up to tap his headset. "M-Med-medical to-" The pain in his head shot up and his body shut down.

~~O~~

Shouts of alarm came from around the room and the hall within seconds. After checking on Rodney and Chuck, Radek tapped his headset as he went to John's side. "Medical to the ZPM room stat!"

"_You'll have to wait. We have reports of people passing out all over the city._" Jennifer's voice sounded in his ear, worried yet controlled. In the background he could hear voices calling out to each other as medical teams were sent to help.

"Rodney is one of the injured along with Colonel Sheppard, Sergeant Campbell and a few others." Around him, the onlookers were doing what they could for those who had collapsed, which wasn't much. For the most part all they could do was turn them on their backs and make sure they were able to breathe. A few medical personnel were in the group, moving from one to the other making quick assessments and reporting the Infirmary. Taking one last look around, he exhaled loudly, apprehension in his expression and his voice. "Jennifer, I cannot be certain of my conclusion as I do not know the others affected, but the injured here all have the ATA gene."

**TBC**


	2. Crisis

**A/N:** This story is a birthday present for my good friend and Beta buddy, ladygris.

Hehe! It is a very sneaky writer who gets the birthday girl to help make her own present.

Many, many good wishes for your very special day!

~Sandy

**Atlantis Awaits**

**Chapter 2**

**Crisis**

In Operations, Woolsey was called from his office when two of the techs passed out as well as several of the omnipresent guards. And just as Radek had, he realized immediately that they were all carriers of the ATA gene. Knowing that the Infirmary would be too busy to come to them, he ordered the injured to be taken there then helped Amelia carry Kevin Chang.

~~O~~

Radek waited while Jennifer conferred with her staff. "_You're not wrong. The Infirmary is filled to capacity with ATAs. Most of them were brought in by friends and co-workers. Whatever it is that's affecting them seems to have acted on the gene. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_"

Not wanting to cause a panic and moving as far from the others as possible, Radek lowered his voice. "I have my suspicions as to the cause. My team will research and get back to you."

"_We need to send teams out to check on the ATAs that haven't been brought in yet. They could have been alone when this happened._" A medical team arrived on her last words swarming around John, Rodney, Chuck and the others. That they had not regained consciousness was very troubling.

"Of course. Zelenka out." Once he saw that his friends would be well taken care of, Radek conversed quietly with his staff. A blonde scientist from Germany nodded, and as Radek ran from the room, she turned to the console entering commands. Seconds later, the two ZPMs they'd just installed rose out of their outlets. Just as before, the lights flickered but this time they stayed dim, just as they'd been before the installation.

~~O~~

Her conversation with Radek over with, Jennifer contacted Operations to have them send search parties to check on the ATAs who were unaccounted for. Luckily there were only three who hadn't been brought in as yet.

Doing her best to ignore the fact that the man she loved was one of the affected, Jennifer moved through the Infirmary stopping at every bed to see how each patient was doing before moving on to the next. When she'd done all that she could for the others, she made one last stop at John's bed before going to Rodney's side.

Just like John, Chuck, Stackhouse and a few others, he was in a coma. Out of habit she checked his vitals and IV then pulled a chair up to his bedside, taking his hand. Thankful that none of them had to be on a ventilator, she mentally went over everything she knew about ATA and how it worked with the Ancient technology.

Her mind sorted and filed the information, reordering and reclassifying until it began to take on an entirely new form. But before she could bring it into focus, exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep holding Rodney's hand.

An hour later, Cedric touched her on the shoulder to let her know that Mr. Woolsey had called a staff meeting he promised would be short. Taking her tablet from the bedside table, she connected it to the network and updated the files on all the ATAs. The last three had been located and taken to the auxiliary Infirmary on level twenty-six. The weakest ATAs of the group, they were awake but disoriented.

~~O~~

Their faces grim, Jennifer and Radek took turns describing to the rest of senior staff what had transpired during the abortive attempt to empower the city. When they finished talking, the room fell silent. Woolsey didn't have any questions as he'd already been briefed.

"Why?" As usual, Ronon didn't waste words.

Jennifer looked down at her hands twisted together in front of her. The urge to chew on her thumbnail was almost more than she could withstand but she managed. "We're still working on it. But with the exception of Dr. Beckett, Major Lorne, Major Teldy, Dr. Porter and Lieutenant Coughlin, nearly all the ATAs are either unconscious or in a coma. A few are awake though only just."

Teyla looked from one face to another already knowing the answer to the question she was about to ask. "Which of the affected are in a coma?"

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Sergeant Campbell, Sergeant Stackhouse, and four others. The rest have been treated as much as we're able. Those that have awakened are being kept sedated for the time being. Their headaches have gone away but they're not fit for duty. They remain confused and disoriented."

Radek touched Jennifer on the arm in sympathy. He knew how difficult it was for her to see the man she loved and so many of her friends in pain. "We still have much work to do to be able to say with complete certainty. However, as one who was present at the time, I do not think it's a stretch of the imagination to say that the activation of the ZPMs was the cause."

"It was if the city being at full power after thousands of years overwhelmed their nervous systems causing them to just shut down."

Radek consulted his tablet. "Until we have gotten to the bottom of this situation and it is resolved, I recommend that the teams that are offworld not return. Dr. Beckett must be informed as well."

Jennifer nodded. "I agree. Majors Lorne and Teldy are the fourth and fifth strongest ATAs. We…"

"_Dr. Keller to the Infirmary stat! Dr. Keller!_"

Jennifer tapped her headset as she went out the door not bothering to excuse herself or wait to be dismissed. "This is Keller. On my way!"

~~O~~

"…and we're just finding this out _now_?" Evan had kept his cool all the while Radek had been reporting on the recent events and explaining why his team had to remain on the planet indefinitely.

"_I am sorry, Major Lorne. We had no idea that this would happen when the city regained full power and are working as fast as possible on a solution but it will take time._"

Woolsey's voice came through next. "_We're gathering supplies for your team as well as Major Teldy's, and will be sending them through shortly. Tents, clothing, food, blankets and so forth._"

"Thanks, sir. Could you also send a deck of cards? I'd rather not sit here telling ghost stories all night."

He could hear the amusement in their leader's voice. "_I'm sure we can come up with something, Major. Atlantis out._"

The wormhole shut down as Evan turned to his teammates. "We'll camp here for the night."

Dr. Sullivan cleared his throat. "Why don't we just go back to the village, Evan?"

"If it lasts more than just a night or two, I'll take that under consideration. For now, let's stay close to the Stargate just in case." Evan let out a longsuffering breath of air. "It gets chilly at night so Harry, you and Reed gather wood for a fire while Coughlin and I dig a fire pit."

Sometime later, the Stargate activated again. A MALP trundled through the event horizon coming to a stop in front of the DHD. "Coughlin, you and I are on KP tonight. Reed and Sullivan in the morning. If we're still here after lunch, we'll work out a schedule. Guard shifts of two hours each through the night. Me, Coughlin, Reed, Sullivan then me again."

"Sir?" Reed motioned him over to the probe pointing to a panel on the front. A note was stuck to it. _Open me. Sh!_

"Open it."

Crouching, Reed did as ordered, turning to grin up at him when he saw what was inside. "Sir, there's _beer_ in here."

Evan squatted next to his teammate letting his P-90 hang from its strap and together they pulled out eight cans of ice cold beer. Whoever their benefactor was, he or she wanted to remain anonymous and to make sure all of their butts were covered. The empty cans could be crushed and stashed in their backpacks to be tossed in with the other recyclables when they returned home. He rolled his eyes to the sky. "Somebody up there likes us."

~~O~~

Jennifer entered the Infirmary at a fast jog. "What's happening now?"

Amanda drew her attention to a sleeping African-American woman. She'd been changed out of her uniform into a hospital gown. "Valerie Briggs from Botany. She's had a TIA. We've done a CT scan and a carotid ultrasound as well as all the standard tests plus a few non-standard ones." They moved over to a nearby workstation where Amanda pulled up the test results.

"Looks like she's going to be okay." Jennifer scrolled through the scans and tests shaking her head. "She'll have to be sent back to Earth though."

"I've recommended that she be removed from the Stargate program. The risk of this happening again is too great. Any more stress like she encountered today or when we went through that asteroid field…"

"Agreed. She is _not_ going to like it."

Amanda shrugged. "Unless we can eliminate her ATA gene, I don't see the situation changing any time soon."

"Yeah." Jennifer looked by turns startled and contemplative. Without excusing herself or telling her friend what was on her mind, she headed to the lab.

"Where are you _going?_" But Jennifer just kept on walking. Amanda sighed. "She is getting more and more like McKay every day."

~~O~~

The two women worked side by side, hours spent hunched over their workstations stopping only to use the facilities and get something to drink. Jennifer had finally let Amanda in on her little idea. She hadn't meant to exclude her in the beginning. It was more her wanting to get to the computer as quickly as possible.

Jennifer sat back, rubbed her eyes and yawned. Nothing was making any sense and that meant it was time for her to get some rest. "We're not making any headway on this, Amanda. We need Carson."

The other woman looked up, a wry smile on her pretty face. "I wasn't going to mention it if you didn't."

With a listless upturn of her mouth, the CMO slid off her chair, stretched, took off her lab coat and replaced it with her jacket. "I'll go have a word with Mr. Woolsey then send Carson what we have. See if he comes up with anything or sees something we missed."

"Want me to do it?"

"I'll go. Call Cedric and Joval. Have them take over then go get some sleep. I'll be right behind you after I've checked on Rodney."

"Okay. Thanks."

~~O~~

The door to the one room shack that was Carson's living quarters creaked as it opened and again as it closed. He dropped wearily onto the thin mattress that made up his bed, rubbing a hand through his hair then used the fingers of that same hand to rub his eyes as he yawned. In his other hand he carried his computer tablet with the research Jennifer had sent him regarding the ATAs though he hadn't had a chance to look at it yet.

He'd gotten very little sleep over the past two weeks and it was beginning to take its toll. Several of the villagers who appeared to have a natural immunity to the illness had been kind enough to help out in the makeshift clinic, but the number of sick still far outnumbered the healthy though that was starting to change.

Some of the very old and those with compromised immune systems due to pre-existing conditions were the only deaths. And though he counted them as failures, he also knew they couldn't have been prevented with the level of medical technology he'd brought with him.

Kicking off his shoes and not bothering to get undressed, he lay down with a groan, resting the tablet upright on his chest. He reached under the mattress and pulled out the photo of Alison and himself at Rodney's birthday party. They were sitting on a loveseat, his arm around her shoulders looking into her eyes, a happy smile on her face to match his. She had just told him she loved him and he'd echoed the words back to her. If the person who'd taken the photo had waited another few seconds, they'd have gotten one of them kissing.

The words on the tablet in front of him blurred and within just a few minutes he was sound asleep, the tablet sliding to the side and onto the floor, the photo still held in one hand.

~~O~~

Radek looked up as Jennifer, Amanda and Woolsey entered his lab. When he'd called them, his voice had held a note of excitement and now they could see it in his face.

"Thank you for coming so quickly." He pushed his glasses up from where they slid down his nose. Tapping at the computer, he brought up code that had the other three stumped though his grin seemed to indicate it was the Holy Grail. The amount of information it contained was enormous as it scrolled across the monitor.

"That's very nice, Radek but what does it _mean_?"

"Oh, sorry. These are programs that were taking up precious space and power that was needed for other more important things when we first arrived on Atlantis. As they were unneeded at that time, Rodney sequestered them from the rest of the programming. I, uh, discovered them quite by accident and…" He saw their expressions change to annoyance. Tapping a few keys caused the scrolling data to stop and a specific area to begin flashing. "This is a safety protocol that is meant to protect the Ancients from…the easiest way to explain it is to say that when the city is fully powered it 'talks' to anyone who has the gene.

"However, it comes at a price. For those with the strongest ATA, it speaks too loudly overwhelming the central nervous system. With time, one can build a tolerance. The city has not had full power in many millennia and suddenly it was given all that it would ever need to run anything and everything within its walls. And I do mean _everything_. We will need to send out teams to shut down many labs and systems that do not need to be on."

"_All off duty medical personnel to the Infirmary stat! Doctors Keller and Cole to the Infirmary stat!_"

The women exchanged a look of alarm as they hurried to the transporter.

~~O~~

When Jennifer and Amanda arrived, the Infirmary was filled with organized chaos as off duty medical staff streamed into the area dressed in a variety of clothing, mostly pajamas or workout clothes. Cedric and Joval shouted orders, moving from bed to bed and demanding answers. Cedric spotted the women and rushed to give his report.

"…and except for Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay and Dr. Briggs, all of the ATAs have had a seizure though just one, thank God. Sergeants Campbell and Stackhouse were the first then one by one the others followed. It doesn't matter if the gene is natural or acquired through the therapy and we have no idea why the others didn't.

"We've brought the portable scanning equipment in to complete MRIs and CT scans but it's going to take a while."

"Thanks, Cedric." The dark-skinned doctor nodded and returned to work with Jennifer and Amanda pitching in.

In the back of everyone's mind only one question stood out. Why not John, Rodney or Valerie Briggs?

**TBC**


	3. Danger

**A/N:** This story is a birthday present for my good friend and Beta buddy, ladygris.

Hehe! It is a very sneaky writer who gets the birthday girl to help make her own present.

Many, many good wishes for your very special day!

~Sandy

**Atlantis Awaits**

**Chapter 3**

**Danger**

With the protocols to protect the ATAs in place, the ZPMs were reinstalled and thoroughly tested once more. Woolsey asked for a volunteer to try it out and Lieutenant Coughlin agreed to act as the guinea pig. He stepped through the wormhole into the Gate Room without suffering so much as a muscle twitch.

Once it was deemed safe, the remainder of the teams stranded offworld had been allowed to return, much to their relief. Each team member was then given the most thorough physical exam they'd had since before posting to Pegasus, bearing the poking, prodding and especially the neurological tests with quiet dignity and grace. Not that they had a choice.

Amanda went over the test results, releasing the soldiers one by one, leaving Evan for last. Pulling the curtains around the bed as she'd done for the others, she called up his file. "All your tests look good, Major. According to this you are in perfect…"

Evan plucked the tablet from her hands, tossed it on the bed and before she could utter another word, swept her into his arms, kissing her as if he'd never get another chance and wanted to make it memorable for both of them. His hands rested on her waist holding her close as hers delved into his hair, kissing him back with equal zeal. They eventually parted, their foreheads touching as their breaths collided in the small space between them.

"…health."

"Missed you."

"Ditto." Amanda's arms tightened around his shoulders, her voice soft, barely above a whisper. "I thought…"

"Me too. But I'm here now." Evan held her close while she laid her head on his shoulder, her hands gripping the back of his shirt. "Know what I'd like to do right now?"

A small snort caused her breath to hit the side of his neck. "Making love in the Infirmary is frowned upon."

He chuckled silently and she felt it where their bodies touched. "That too. But first I need a long hot shower and a meal that's not made from MREs. Later we can talk about _your_ idea."

"Wish I could join you, but we have too many patients for me to even think about more than eating at my desk and catching a few hours of sleep." She stepped out of his arms, picking up the tablet again. "Some of the weaker ATAs have been released though not back to work yet. Sheppard, McKay, Campbell, Stackhouse and four others are in comas. The rest are disoriented and unsteady on their feet."

"Isn't this privileged medical information?" Evan sat on the side of the bed bringing his eyes level with Amanda's.

"With Sheppard incapacitated, _you_…" she poked him in the chest, "…are now the ranking military officer, second in command of the base _and_ the strongest ATA gene carrier. You, Woolsey and the rest of the senior staff are the only ones we _can_ give the information to."

He shrugged, conceding the point. "Any idea when they might wake up?"

"Sorry. I wish the news was better."

Taking one of her hands in his, he kissed the backs of her fingers. "If you can get away, come have dinner with me."

"I'll try."

After one last kiss, Evan squeezed Amanda's hand and left.

~~O~~

Forty-eight hours after she'd communicated her idea to Carson, Jennifer still hadn't heard from him. He more than likely still had his hands full with patients that needed his immediate attention. The research she and Amanda were doing could wait.

With a sigh, she pushed to her feet and went to make rounds. She and her staff were keeping a close eye on the ATAs around the clock. While the weaker gene carriers had already come around, the others still needed to be watched.

As always, she finished her rounds at Rodney's bedside. Aside from the infrequent odd blip on the EEG, nothing much had changed for him or the others who were still comatose. She brushed the hair from his forehead, kissed his cheek and dropped into the chair. Taking his hand, she waited for some sign that would tell her he was waking up or that he knew she was there. As a doctor she knew it was futile, but the woman in her still hoped.

~~O~~

Soft footsteps entered the Infirmary coming to a stop at the foot of Chuck's bed. Glancing around, she dragged a chair over and pulled the curtains closed. She sat down, tucked her feet under her and rested her head on the bed where she could see his face. Before long she was asleep.

Dr. Martin Joval watched Dusty Mehra sneak into Chuck's cubicle and smiled to himself. She and the Gate Tech were in a relationship and while they weren't an obvious choice, he had to admit they made a fine couple.

Valerie Briggs had recovered enough to return to Earth and as Jennifer had predicted, she wasn't happy about it. He signed the transfer and forwarded it to Mr. Woolsey and Major Lorne before moving on to the next patient.

Tommy Stackhouse had actually reacted to the pain stimulus test earlier in the day. Now it was time to perform the test again. The young Marine was on his left side, his chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. As he'd done countless times before, Joval pinched Tommy's earlobe expecting nothing much would happen, but this time he was in for a shock.

Without opening his eyes, Tommy slapped his hand away. "Cut it out!"

Excited by this change, Joval stepped outside of the curtained area. "Jennifer! Stackhouse is awake!" He took out his penlight lifting an eyelid to check his pupil reactions. Again Tommy slapped his hand away.

"What the _hell?_ I'm tryin' to _sleep._"

"Sergeant Stackhouse, its Dr. Joval. How do you feel?"

Blinking, Tommy rolled onto his back looking around in confusion just as Jennifer arrived at his bedside. "Where am I?"

"The Infirmary, Sergeant." The CMO flashed her own penlight in his eyes and this time he didn't complain.

"How'd I _get_ here? Last thing I remember is makin' sure everyone behaved while the science team installed the ZPMs. Next thing I know, _that_ guy's pinchin' m' ear and shinin' a light in my eyes." He looked around but the curtains had been drawn. "It isn't just me, isn't it?"

"No. All the ATAs were affected except those who were offworld at the time. You're the first to awaken." Jennifer turned to Joval. He nodded and left, knowing what had to be done next.

"Who, uh…"

"Colonel Sheppard, Dr. McKay, Sergeant Campbell, a few more. The others are resting here and in the auxiliary Infirmary. Some have been released."

Tommy was more than a little disturbed by the news. "Man. That _stinks_. We gonna be okay?"

"Don't know yet. You're awake so there's hope." Jennifer patted the young Marine's arm.

"Can I get something to eat, Doc?"

She smiled. "I'll order you a tray."

~~O~~

"May the Ancestors be with you and your people, Dr. Beckett." Donell clasped Carson's right hand in both of his. The man's entire family had been ill, his wife nearly dying from the illness that had swept their village. He'd been so grateful for the doctor's aid that he'd insisted on taking Carson and all of his equipment to the Ring of the Ancestors for his return home.

Carson waved as the wagon, pulled by horse-like service animals, disappeared around a curve in the path then shouldered several cases before dialing the DHD and sending his IDC. When it was accepted, he picked up the remainder of his equipment and returned home.

A pair of Marines stepped forward to help then followed him to the Infirmary. On the way, they met up with Amanda headed back to work after getting a few hours of sleep. "Welcome back, Carson." She took one of the three cases he was carrying, directing the Marines to set the others on the floor near the drug cabinet.

"Thanks, love. Sorry I wasn't here for the crisis."

"_I'm_ not or you'd be in the same condition." She gestured to the filled-to-capacity-and-beyond ward.

"Alison? Is she…"

"She's fine. Her team was offworld when it happened. She's helping with the research in the secondary lab."

Relieved, Carson lowered his voice. "And how is the love o' _your_ life?" He knew that Amanda and Evan had been keeping their relationship low-key.

She rolled her eyes as she called up the files on their patients. "He was offworld too so he's fine. He's…"

Alarms blared and seconds later Jennifer's voice called out. "Code Blue! I need a crash cart!"

Carson and Amanda hurried in her direction, finding her standing over John's bed, his chest bare, the defibrillator paddles in her hands. "Charge two hundred! Clear!" The nurse assisting her stepped back as Jennifer pressed the paddles to his chest his body twitching at the activation. On the display, the red line that tracked his heartbeat wavered then steadied into its normal rhythm. Her breath whooshed out in relief. She ordered tests and the nurse rushed to comply. "I want someone to stay with him at all times."

"I will."

Jennifer turned, just now noticing Carson and Amanda. They all turned as Teyla pushed her way between them to John's bedside.

"John needs to know that those who care for him are near and anxiously awaiting his recovery." Carson brought a chair, she seated herself, reached between the safety rails and held John's hand.

**Hours Later**

"_Mr. Woolsey, Major Lorne and Dr. Zelenka to Operations._" Amelia's voice rang through the city laced with a strong sense of urgency.

The three men arrived in the Gate Room within seconds of each other.

"What's the emergency, Sergeant?"

She drew their attention to the long range sensor display. "That asteroid we were tracking? It's changed course."

Radek hurried to an unmanned workstation and began furiously tapping at the keys. "Oh. This is _not_ good."

"Doctor?" Woolsey inquired when Radek didn't continue.

With a few more taps on the computer, Radek overlaid the long range sensor data with the images of the solar system. "This blue line indicates the path that the asteroid was supposed to have taken." He pointed. "If it had stayed on this course, it would have missed our solar system by several billion kilometers. However, the outermost planet's gravity and that of its seven moons as altered its trajectory. Not much, but enough.

"First it will impact the fifth planet shattering it and sending the pieces on a collision course with our moons." He tapped keys on the tablet now in his hands, the view on the monitor changing to a computer model showing the planet breaking up and flying toward New Lantea. "These pieces will annihilate two of the five moons that surround this world."

"How long until this happens, Doctor?" Woolsey asked.

"Its impact with the planet will take place in approximately thirty-seven hours, long before the _Daedalus_ is to arrive so we cannot expect help from that quarter.

"But to answer your question, it will take only a short time for the moons around New Lantea to be impacted which means that someone will have to destroy the pieces long before they approach."

"Sir, shouldn't Dr. Beckett be here?" Evan voiced his concern.

Woolsey shook his head. "The good doctor is needed in the Infirmary so it's your turn in the chair, Major."

Radek continued, "It would be best if you could take care of them _before_ they enter the planet's gravitational field, Major."

"Yeah. I got that."

~~O~~

Evan looked at the control chair not with apprehension or fear, but with…concern. He'd only been in it a couple of times and never with so much riding on it. What if he couldn't do it? What if his gene wasn't strong enough and he hadn't the control he needed to do what they were asking of him?

_You could have stayed on the porch, Lorne, but you chose to run with the big dogs. It's your turn to lead the pack, so get to it!_

**Asteroid Impact plus Twenty-Three Minutes**

Radek and a team of scientists worked around Evan as he prepared to eliminate the threat to the city. The chair turned within the circle of light as he got his bearings thanking John and his team for finding the additional drones. _This should be a walk in the par-_

"_Suck ra ninski__!_"

Evan understood enough Czech to know that what the scientist said was _not_ a good thing. "What is it, Doc?" His eyes were closed as he waited for the go-ahead to begin launching the drones.

"The planet did not break apart as expected. It remains mostly intact and will now impact with only one of our moons."

"One instead of two. That's _good_, right?"

"No, it is _not_, Major. The moon will receive a glancing blow that will send it on a collision course with New Lantea where it will cause an extinction level event far worse than the one that exterminated the dinosaurs on Earth sixty-five million years ago. It would be a waste of time _and_ resources to try to eliminate any one of these threats so…"

"We're getting out of here _now!_" He thought the PA to life. "Attention all personnel! This is Major Lorne. Grab onto something! We're taking off!" He raised the shield, activated the stardrive and lifted off. In his mind, he could see the impact as the smallest of the moons, still intact, headed right for them. With another thought, he chose a random course, engaged the hyperdrive and took Atlantis into hyperspace seconds before they would have been smashed against its surface.

**TBC**


	4. Controlled

**A/N:** This story is a birthday present for my good friend and Beta buddy, ladygris.

Hehe! It is a very sneaky writer who gets the birthday girl to help make her own present.

Many, many good wishes for your very special day!

~Sandy

**Atlantis Awaits**

**Chapter 4**

**Controlled**

They weren't in hyperspace long before Woolsey was on the line. "_Major Lorne, what are you doing?_"

"Kinda busy, sir. Let me get back to you." Cutting their leader off in mid-word, he shut down the PA so he could concentrate on flying the city.

Radek filled Woolsey in on the reason for the abrupt take-off calming him enough to allow Evan and the science team to work without distraction.

"Got a planet picked out, Doc? We can't keep flying through hyperspace for the rest of our lives."

"As a matter of fact, I do. Rodney, Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Carter and I prepared a list shortly after we arrived on New Lantea for just such an eventuality." He turned his tablet so he could see the screen. "The planet we'd planned on setting up as an Alpha site. MG9-663."

"The one with the flying monkeys?"

"Yes. The creatures are confined to only one area of the main continent. There are no bodies of water near it that are large enough for Atlantis to touch down so they should not trouble us unless we encroach upon their habitat.

"It has only one moon and plentiful arable land for farming, should the Athosians wish to settle there instead of another planet." Evan relaxed just a little and when he did, he began to feel something in the back of his mind as if he were hearing conversation from another room. It was easily ignored as Radek continued. "Our time in hyperspace will be approximately fourteen hours. With the city fully powered, we should not encounter the same problems as the last time."

The decision was easily made. Again not waiting for the order, Evan dropped them out of hyperspace long enough for Woolsey to send a message to the _Daedalus_ and change course then they were on their way to their new home.

~~O~~

The lab was quiet, just the sounds of breathing, shifting in a chair and frustration. Carson had sent Jennifer and Amanda to eat and rest, ordering them not to return for six to eight hours. He sat back, rubbed his eyes and yawned. Marie had brought him a tray and he'd eaten most of it. Hours later, what was left he wouldn't feed to a dog.

Joval and Cedric were more than capable of caring for their patients and Carson thought that now would be a good time for a nap, just a couple of hours. As he passed John's bed, he heard humming. He stopped on the opposite side of the bed, hands on the rails, his eyes automatically going to the monitor.

"Teyla, love, what's that you're singin'?"

With a sad smile, her eyes on John, she brushed at the hair on his forehead. "It is a song that was taught to me by Elizabeth not long before… I have sung it for Torren on many occasions. It is called 'Back When I Could Fly' and seemed appropriate for John." She took several breaths and began to sing loud enough for all in the Infirmary to hear.

_I used to be invisible,  
>a shape changing magic kid<br>I could move at the speed of thought  
>and frequently I did<em>

_But my greatest accomplishment_  
><em>was a slow and looping glide.<em>  
><em>I saw the tops of everything<em>  
><em>back when I could fly<em>

_I'd take my daily nap_  
><em>on the highest leafy branch<em>  
><em>then follow shooting stars<em>  
><em>on a comet's fiery lance<em>

_I was quite the prodigy,_  
><em>when I owned the sky<em>  
><em>I never thought I'd have to walk<em>  
><em>back when I could fly.<em>

_Keep your eye on the ball,_  
><em>your feet on solid ground<em>  
><em>always sit up straight and tall<em>  
><em>and never make a sound<em>

_In just a few short years,_  
><em>I learned not to be a child<em>  
><em>and I forgot the things<em>  
><em>I had when I was wild<em>

_Now my child, you'll learn arithmetic_  
><em>Coloring and sports,<em>  
><em>You'll have a flare for nouns and verbs<em>  
><em>and be late with book reports<em>

_But in spite of all the rules_  
><em>that bind your wings so tight<em>  
><em>I hope you don't forget about<em>  
><em>the days when you could fly<em>

_I'd take my daily nap_  
><em>on the highest leafy branch<em>  
><em>then follow shooting stars<em>  
><em>on a comet's fiery lance<em>

_I was quite the prodigy,_  
><em>when I owned the sky<em>  
><em>I never thought I'd have to walk<em>  
><em>never had to try,<em>  
><em>back when I could fly<em>

As the last note faded away, the city shook momentarily as if it were dropping out of hyperspace. Concerned, Carson noted that they weren't due to arrive at their destination for some time yet. The shimmying stopped, the city stabilizing again and he thought no more about it until he heard Radek's voice over the PA calling for Mr. Woolsey, security and medical.

"Joval, Cedric! I'm goin' to the Chair Room. Send two medics and a gurney." His voice faded as he ran down the hall.

~~O~~

Now that they were in hyperspace, the city could fly itself and he wouldn't be needed again until it was time to land. Loud voices around him caused Evan to open his eyes. Standing before him were two squads of soldiers, stunners pointed at him. Woolsey, Carson, Teldy and Radek were there as well, all looking anxious and perturbed at the same time. He brought the chair upright and stood, the soldiers tensing.

"What's going on?"

"Step away from the chair." Woolsey turned to Carson. "Take Major Lorne to the Infirmary, Dr. Beckett, and give him a thorough physical."

As he was led from the room, Evan asked, "Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?"

Carson came to his side gesturing for Evan to keep walking. "Not long into the flight, you changed course. If what happened to the other ATAs is happening to you…"

Evan couldn't help showing his confusion as he headed down the hall to the transporter, a pair of Marines following behind. "Are you saying we're _not_ on our way to MG9-663?"

"Aye. We're now headed for MR8-364. Major Teldy is going to put us back on course while you get checked out." The medical doctor found he was able to grin at the situation. "It'll be as painless as we can possibly make it, Major."

A rueful grin crossed Evan's features. They were about to step into the transporter when a female Air Force Sergeant caught up to them. "Sir, Mr. Woolsey needs you and Dr. Beckett back in the Chair Room."

Evan and Carson exchanged a look that said they thought the universe had gone crazy and trotted back the way they'd come.

Anne Teldy was sitting on the edge of the dais, Dusty at her side, one arm around her shoulders. The Major had her head in her hands, eyes squeezed closed, moaning in pain.

Carson immediately went to her side as Dusty moved out of the way though she stayed close. "What happened?"

Speaking from the control console in the corner, Radek explained. "Major Teldy activated the chair with no difficulties, but when she tried to change our course, she received a severe electrical shock. We shut down right away."

Carson completed a quick assessment then stood again, motioning the medics forward. "Let's get you on the gurney…"

Anne grabbed his hand. "_No!_ I can walk."

"If you're sure…"

"Yes." But she didn't complain when Dusty and Carson each took an arm to help her stand.

In the Infirmary, Carson led them to the lab he shared with Amanda and Jennifer, easing Anne down onto the cot in the far corner. "I'm _fine_, Doc. Why don't I just go to my room and lie down?"

"Sergeant, help the Major off with her boots." Dusty obeyed though Anne seemed inclined to argue. "You'll not be goin' anywhere without my say so, love." He turned to Joval and Cedric, a glance passing between the three men. They knew what to do. "And since this is the only available bed, right here is where you'll stay until that time."

~~O~~

About an hour after Anne had finally fallen asleep, Joval came quietly into the lab to touch Carson on the shoulder. "Jennifer and Amanda will be back soon. Why don't you go get some sleep? I'll make sure the Major stays put."

"Thanks." Carson rubbed his eyes, shed his lab coat and wasted no time in taking Joval up on his offer.

When he was gone, Joval moved over to Anne's bedside to check her vitals. They'd moved a portable unit in to monitor her condition. Aside from some tingling in her extremities and a lingering headache, she was fine, just as she kept telling them. Standing a few feet away, he took the opportunity to watch her sleep.

They'd finally convinced her to change into scrubs and at the moment she was on her side facing the wall, the white of the clothing contrasting with her sun-darkened skin and brown hair. He knew from her previous visits to the Infirmary that she had green eyes and a piercing gaze. More than once he'd felt flustered in her presence though he'd been able to hide it behind a grin and a joke. That she'd laughed spontaneously and not to be polite gave him hope that he might get up the nerve to ask her to dinner. Maybe today.

"You gonna just stand there and stare, Doc?"

He almost jumped at the sound of her voice. Instead of denying her claim, he used it. "In the medical profession it's called _observation_, Major."

Rolling onto her back then over onto her other side, her hand propping up her head, Anne gave him a leisurely smile. "Oh, so _that's_ what you're doing in the Mess Hall when my all-girl team walks by. Observing."

Not able to help the shy embarrassed smile, he looked down at the floor. "I guess that means I'm busted."

"Uh-huh." Anne scooted closer to the wall, patting the edge of the cot inviting him to sit. After a moment's hesitation he did. "And what did your observations tell you? About me, I mean."

He looked away, his fair skin flushing pink in the dim light of the lab. "That you are strong, intelligent, compassionate, caring and…"

"And…" she prompted him to continue.

His eyes returned to her face. A few strands of hair had escaped from the elastic holding her ponytail. With great care, his finger moved the wayward lock of hair from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear, his thumb grazing the skin along her cheekbone. Her eyes lowered then lifted back to his, green meeting blue. "Anne, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Her slow smile and the way she dropped her eyes made his breath catch in his throat. It was as if no one had ever told her that before.

"What's your first name?"

"Martin."

"How about I call you Marty?"

"Everyone calls me Joval."

Rising up higher onto her elbow, she leaned toward him. "But I'm not _like_ everyone else."

"Oh?"

"You just said so." Before he could protest, move away or leave, she touched her lips to his. He kissed her back not pulling away until Amanda's voice intruded.

"Making out with a patient could be grounds for dismissal. But I'll let it go this time."

Joval jumped up guiltily as Anne lay back down, no regrets in her expression or actions. As he passed Amanda still standing in the doorway, amusement in the upturn of her lips, he said, "I was just checking for…halitosis."

"And…?"

"She's good."

"Uh-huh."

He cleared his throat awkwardly, ducking his head in embarrassment. "Excuse me. I have rounds."

Amanda's tone changed to one of gentleness and sympathy. They'd all been stretched a bit thin the last few days. "Go rest. I'll take over."

Taking off his lab coat, Joval sighed in relief. "Thanks, Mandy."

From the cot, Anne called out, "See ya, Marty."

Without responding, Joval hurried to the transporter thinking there was no _way_ he would get any sleep now…but he didn't care.

~~O~~

Radek entered Woolsey's office, Evan and Jennifer already waiting. "I have good news." He sent the information to the monitor above Woolsey's desk. "MR8-364 is actually a much better choice as our new home than MG9-663. It wasn't on our list because we hadn't visited there yet.

"The planet has a wide temperate zone circling the equator, is unpopulated by humans though there are a number of carnivorous and herbivorous species scattered throughout the continents. Much land for farming, and unlike New Lantea, there are no large venomous snakes to worry about. The ozone layer is exceptionally thick, which should make Rodney very happy as he will not need his special sunblock."

Evan winced at the memory of the time he and the physicist had been paired up to look for Ford. He hadn't been able to stomach the smell of cocoa butter since. "What about MG9-663?"

"Ah, _that_ is very strange. Originally, we found no accompanying description for it in the Ancient database. However, after some digging, I have located something that is of great interest aside from what I've just told you.

"Evidently, MG9-663 goes through dramatic climatic changes every few hundred years. If my calculations are correct, the planet is about to undergo one such change where it will enter an ice age. This will last forty to sixty years during which time the extant species will go into an extended hibernation.

"The weather will be much colder than is tolerable by humans even with protection from the elements. Farming would have been impossible. If we had landed there, we would have had to move again within a few months."

Woolsey nodded understanding. "How did you know, Major?"

"Me, sir? I didn't…"

"Mr. Woolsey, there is _no way_ that Major Lorne could have known as we have just today discovered the information."

"Then how…"

Evan's hands pressed to the side of his head as pain invaded his brain. "Damn! That _hurts_." Jennifer had him sit down so she could do a quick exam. Before she could finish, Evan sighed and opened his eyes. "It's gone now. Whoa! That was weird, like someone shouting inside your brain." He shook his head to dispel the lingering ache.

"What was it, Evan?"

Rubbing his forehead, Evan pinned them each with a look. "It's Atlantis. I think she's…alive."

**TBC**

**A/N: **"Back When I Could Fly" is a song written by Keith Grimwood and Ezra Idlet of Trout Fishing in America. Trout Fishing in America is a musical duo which performs folk rock and children's music. The duo is composed of Keith Grimwood (upright bass, Clevinger bass, bass guitar, vocals) and Ezra Idlet (acoustic guitar, electric guitar, banjo, vocals). They took their name from the novel _Trout Fishing in America_ by Richard Brautigan.


	5. Dialogue

**A/N:** This should have been posted this morning. Sorry it's late, lg.

~Sandy

**Atlantis Awaits**

**Chapter 5**

**Dialogue**

"_She?_" Jennifer exclaimed at the same time Radek said, "_Alive?_"

Looking from one to the other, Evan saw from their expressions that they thought he'd gone mad. "She's _sentient_." He relaxed and his companions did so as well. "Atlantis has all the information programed into her by the Ancients and we've only scratched the surface of it."

Radek nodded in agreement. "This is true."

Woolsey glanced first at the physicist then at Evan. "So Atlantis saw that we were headed for a planet that would very quickly become unsuitable for our purposes and used _you_ to set course for a better one?"

"Uh, yeah. She seems to be able to make judgment calls in the same way that humans do. The thing is, sir, I've been in the chair before but this is the first time I've ever felt as if Atlantis was talking to me." He huffed in exasperation with himself waving a hand next to his ear. "It's like I'm hearing her, but I'm not."

Embarrassment crossed Radek's face as he cleared his throat. "I can explain, Major. It is a side effect of having three fully powered ZPMs. The 'hearing' of Atlantis, not the sentience. How that came about will require further investigation."

Evan glared at the scientist. "And you're just telling me this _now_?"

"It did not seem important once the safety protocols had been engaged. But of course we had no one to test our theory until now."

Woolsey sat heavily into his chair. "Perhaps there's something you can do to enhance the safety program, Doctor."

"Yeah. I'd like to _not_ have another headache like that last one _or_ end up in a coma." Evan pushed off the sofa, Jennifer standing as well. "Though I did get the idea that she wouldn't do it for no good reason. It was more like she was telling me what to do. I also get the feeling that she wouldn't be able to do some things on her own, that she needs a human in the driver's seat. Like for launching drones."

The expedition leader voiced the main cause for worry in the back of Evan's mind. "I'm concerned that Major Lorne, Major Teldy, Lieutenant Coughlin and Dr. Porter are the only gene carriers that are still capable of utilizing Ancient technology. If we run into trouble, our defensive capabilities are severely limited."

Brightening, Radek worked at his tablet for a moment then new information replaced that on the monitor. "As you can see, we have already created a new program. The original one restricted us from making changes, but we discovered that it _is_ possible to take new coding and, in essence, imbed it into the current coding effectively 'muting' Atlantis so she does not 'speak' so loudly." As he talked the computer model on the screen shifted and changed. "She would also no longer be…alive."

"Then why didn't you do that _before_ Teldy was injured?"

"Because it was not yet finished and we had no choice, if we were to survive the asteroid." The monitor went black as Radek remotely shut it down. "It is very complex work. Had Chuck and Rodney been available, the work would have gone much faster."

As if his words summoned it, Amanda's voice came over the PA. "_Infirmary to Dr. Keller._"

Jennifer tapped her headset as she went out the door. "This is Keller."

"_The ATAs are regaining consciousness. Everyone but Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard._"

"Looks like someone up there heard you, Radek."

She headed for the transporter, Radek and Evan behind her. Before she touched the screen, Evan gave her hand a squeeze. Her chin came up, confidence in every line, but he could see the truth in her eyes. She was as frightened of losing the man she loved as Amanda had been for him when this all started. "I'm sure he's gonna be fine, Jen."

~~O~~

The Infirmary was noisier than it had been for days with all of the ATAs except Rodney and John now awake. Jennifer rushed forward to confer with Amanda. To her surprise Carson, Alison, Joval, and Cedric were there as well, the men looking as if they'd just had a good night's sleep. The doctors had spent the days since the crisis began switching out shifts so no one was on duty for an extended period of time though it hadn't always worked out that way.

They quickly filled Jennifer in on the conditions of their patients. Unlike at the beginning with the weaker ATAs, now on full duty again, those that had been in comas seemed to be in perfect health. No lingering disorientation or dizziness. They would be staying another twenty-four hours just in case, but if their tests all came out good, they'd be able to let them go to their rooms and light duty.

Looking up from the workstation she, Alison and Amanda were huddled over Jennifer saw the three men talking in whispers, Cedric casting the occasional glance around to see if anyone seemed to be interested in what they were doing. She ordered meals for everyone including the staff then nudged her companions in that direction.

As the women neared them, the men pulled apart, giving Jennifer, Amanda and Alison smiles of supreme satisfaction.

"Okay, what's going on?" Arms crossed, Jennifer tapped her foot.

Carson stepped forward. "As th' spokesman for this wee band of brothers, we do hereby proclaim this Infirmary off limits to ya." Shocked, the women just stared. "Now _go_. Get a shower, a meal, a nap, whatever suits yer fancy. Yer not ta be within these walls for the next ten hours."

As one, the women exclaimed, "_Ten_ hours?"

"That's great, Doc," Evan said from his place at Stackhouse's bedside. He took his leave of the young Marine and waited for Amanda to join him at the Infirmary exit after hugging Carson, Joval and Cedric.

"Jen, love. You've got ta take care o' yerself while Rodney's ill. No sense in both o' ya bein' under the weather."

She gave in gracefully. "Thanks, guys. I'll eat and shower then come back to sit with Rodney." A moment later she was gone.

When it came Alison's turn, she gave the men a grin. "_I'm_ not going anywhere, Carson. Research is what I do and I've just come on duty after eight hours off."

"Aye, that's true. Why don't you and I get to it then while these two deal with our unruly patients?" He gave the petite brunette a fond smile that was echoed back to him as they went into the lab together.

Anne Teldy still lay on the cot in the corner. Carson gave her a quick check then released her. He and Alison peeked out the door as she stopped to talk to Joval. Anne drew the doctor over to an exam bed, pulling the curtains around them for privacy. The silhouettes of the two of them in a passionate embrace moved against the material of the curtains making Carson and Alison smile.

Anne exited the area with a grin and somehow not a hair out of place though Joval's blonde hair stuck up in several places and his fair skin bore the slight flush of embarrassment as he resumed work.

~~O~~

Greeting those that had awakened while she'd been away, Teyla returned to John's side. Again reaching for his hand, it surprised her when his fingers flexed against hers. Her free hand touched his face. "John? It's Teyla. Can you hear me?" Disappointment replaced the small amount of excitement she felt that he might be waking up when he made no response. "There is much that you and I will need to talk about when you awaken. The most important is that I love you and have for some time. It matters not if you feel the same, though I pray to the Ancestors that you do. You are very important to my son and I and will be far into the future. Tomorrow I will bring him for a visit."

She moved out of the way when the physical therapist arrived for his first session of the day. Today she watched as the man exercised John's limbs to prevent the muscles from atrophying in case the coma lasted longer than expected. The hope that he would soon be with them again still resided in her with the awakening of the others. Touching the therapist on the arm, she gave him a smile. "May I continue? Perhaps the touch of one who cares for him will help the healing process."

The man nodded and stepped back while Teyla continued with the exercises. He didn't speak except to give a word of advice or correction of her technique until the end of the session. "Would you like to take over his therapy, ma'am?"

"Yes. If you would show me how to notate his file, I will do that as well." He showed her how to use the bedside monitoring system, gave her a confident smile and left her to her vigil.

~~O~~

"Hey, what's shakin', Amel-" Chuck's voice cut off when his friend and co-worker Amelia Banks threw herself into his arms hugging him tight. He hugged her back until he felt her grip loosen. Kevin Chang, released back to full time work just the day before, came forward with the rest of the Ops staff to shake his hand, the women hugging him with a little less strength and duration than Amelia had but just as much feeling. Of all the expedition members, Chuck was the only one who was universally adored by everyone though there were a few who would deny it.

Amelia looked at him with suspicion. "Chu-uck, you didn't sneak out of the Infirmary, did you?"

"Of course not. Dr. Joval released me to light duty for now. No more than four hours a day." He rubbed his hands together. "So what needs to be done?"

"We're in hyperspace so the long-range sensors aren't functioning. Aside from making sure we stay on course for MR8-364, it's just busy work for the next ten hours."

"Cool." Chuck gave his chair a quick spin then sat down, booted up his workstation and began working. He'd only been at it for a short time when he found an anomaly in one of the communications frequencies they didn't normal monitor. It was very low and a configuration he'd never seen before. Tracking it back to its source proved quite simple. The signal originated in Atlantis' mainframe. Essentially, it came from her brain.

Before bringing the information to Radek, he went back over the logs for the last several days and made another discovery. It had begun within minutes of them starting the testing prior to the installation of the ZedPMs, increasing until the moment that all the ATAs collapsed at which time it very slowly decreased until it came to its current level.

He transferred the information he'd just gathered onto a tablet and scooped it off the console. "I have to see Dr. Zelenka."

"Chuck! Wait!" But he just kept on walking without responding. Amelia huffed in his general direction. "He's getting more like McKay all the time."

~~O~~

Radek took one look at the data Chuck had amassed and headed for Woolsey's office with the Gate Tech on his heels. On the way, he made two calls. Evan arrived wearing his pajamas, rubbing sleep from his eyes, his hair standing on end due to being roused from a sound sleep. Jennifer also arrived in her pajamas but with wet hair, having just gotten out of the shower.

Ignoring the complaints from both, Radek launched into the reason he'd called everyone together, sticking to the short version due to the time constraint. When he stopped, Jennifer, Evan and Woolsey shared a glance before Woolsey spoke.

"The _city_ did this to the ATAs on purpose?"

"Yes. The problem is we do not know _why_, which is where Major Lorne comes in." Everyone faced Evan. "He must sit in the chair again. It is the single device in the city that has access to the greatest number of systems at one time. There he has the best chance of communicating with Atlantis."

Woolsey crossed his arms. "You want Major Lorne to _talk_ to the city?"

"Exactly."

Turning to the Air Force officer, Jennifer touched him on the arm. "If you don't want to risk it, no one will think ill of you, Evan."

"It's okay, Jen. The expedition needs Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay. Their friends and families need them even more. And I _want_ to do it." Evan stood at parade rest. "Please."

It didn't take long for Woolsey to make a decision. "Do it."

"I'll go along and monitor his vital signs and EEG just in case."

Radek stepped forward. "And I will monitor Atlantis. Between us, we should be able to make certain that Major Lorne is not injured as the others were." He followed Jennifer stopping on the far side of the bridge and turning. "This was your discovery, Chuck. You will come as well."

Chuck's face lit up as he rushed to catch up. "Thanks, Dr. Zelenka!"

~~O~~

Jennifer connected the medical monitors to his chest and temples as Evan again approached the chair with a small amount of disquiet. He volunteered for this op and would see it through to the end no matter what. But his greatest concern wasn't for himself this time. No, this time he worried about what would happen if his CO and Dr. McKay never awakened. It would fall to him to bring the news to their families, to tell them that their loved ones would live just as they were for the rest of their lives. Not that he hadn't had to give bad news to a soldier's family before. But this would be worse than those other times because he wouldn't be able to give them the full story.

"Whenever you're ready, Major." Radek and Chuck gave him reassuring smiles, the Gate Tech adding a thumbs up.

Evan nodded confidently as he sat down, the chair reclining as the equipment around him became active. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his mind searching for that part of the city that would understand what he had to say.

*Are you there?* He waited for a response but none came. *It is imperative that we speak.*

**I am here, Evan Lorne.**

*Who are you?* Humor washed over him.

**Who else could I be?**

Evan chuckled. *You sound like McKay.*

**I have spent much time in these years teaching him about those that came before you.**

*We call them the Ancients.*

**It is unfortunate that there are none left alive, but without full power, I was unable to save them from the Asurans.**

Feeling her regret, Evan rushed to reassure her. *It wasn't your fault. And someone still would have needed to be in the chair to launch the defensive weapons.*

**Though I regret their passing, it greatly pleases me to have those from Earth in residence again.**

*We're glad to be here.* Evan would have said more but Atlantis interrupted him. *Question: Why me?*

**Why am I speaking to you and not to Sheppard or McKay?**

*Yeah.*

**I have tried speaking to them. That is another reason they are unable to respond at this time. As the one called Radek Zelenka told you, when first I became fully powered I spoke too loudly for their human minds to comprehend. Turning them and the others off was the only way to save them.**

*Then I'm honored to be the one.*

**Thank you. For what reason are you communicating with me now?**

*Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay are still in a coma. Um, that's a medical condition…*

Sadness and regret swirled around inside Evan's head. **Their condition was caused by me though it was done to save them. When I achieved full power for the first time in so many millennia, it was as if a human had suddenly been injected with a massive dose of adrenaline. I mitigated the effects as best I could by using the low frequency wave that is still active or they would have perished within seconds.**

*We need you to turn it off so Sheppard and McKay can wake up.* Atlantis didn't respond though he had the feeling that she was thinking it over.

**If they were to regain consciousness, they would experience the pain once more so they must remain as they are.**

**TBC**


	6. Home

**A/N:** This is not quite the final chapter of ladygris' birthday present. Hope it lived up to your expectations, my friend.

God Bless and many, many more!

~Sandy

**Atlantis Awaits**

**Chapter 6**

**Home**

The words disturbed her and Atlantis shied away from the request made by the human known as Evan Lorne. She was _alive_, sentient, and did not want to become just a machine again as she had been for so many years, filled with knowledge but unable to think for herself, doing only what she'd been programmed, what she was told to do, and nothing else. This required further investigation_._

By accessing the video and audio feeds, she could hear Teyla talking to the still comatose John. The words she spoke were ones of great affection with an edge of sadness that he was unable to respond as did Jennifer with Rodney.

Nearby, Valerie Briggs sat up in bed reading from a worn leather-bound book. Peering closer, Atlantis was able to see the title: The Holy Bible. Searching within her database, Atlantis located specific text, a list of directives given to humans by their creator, several of them standing out, seeming to speak directly to her.

Next she recalled past video from the Infirmary.

_Jennifer sitting with Rodney, falling asleep holding his hand, touching his face gently, lovingly, whispering words of promise that they would soon figure out how to help them._

_Dusty with Chuck. Not holding his hand. Just watching him sleep. She zoomed in on the Marine's face seeing the sorrow in her eyes that she wouldn't show to anyone._

_Joval and Anne talking quietly, kissing._

_Friends coming and going, talking to the sleeping ones though it was unlikely they'd be heard, but doing it to comfort themselves as well as others._

Accessing the medical database, she discovered that the sleeping ones would not stay in that state indefinitely. They would die, their lifespans greatly reduced due to the inactivity of their bodies.

Changing the view, she peeked into the rooms of those who carried the gene and had been affected during the ZPM installation. The conversations she listened to made her feel a terrible remorse for having caused such pain and suffering. At a speed far faster than the humans could ever conceive, Atlantis calculated every possible scenario, factoring in as many random events as she could envision and using the past as a guideline.

Another text from the Bible came to her: _Do unto others as you would have done unto yourself._

In that moment, her course of action was clear and logical.

~~O~~

"Evan?"

Jennifer's tentative voice easily reached him now that Atlantis had gone silent. "I think she's afraid of losing her 'self' when we use the new protocols. Radek?"

"Yes, Major."

"Is there any way you can change the coding so that she can stay sentient without driving us gene carriers nuts?"

Radek moved around in front of Evan. "What you are asking _may_ be possible, but it would take some time to create the program. Years or even decades. I do not think that Rodney and Colonel Sheppard would care to be in a coma for that long."

"_I_ wouldn't want that either," Jennifer added.

"Wait. She's back!"

~~O~~

**You must enact the new program immediately!**

*Why?*

**Much pain has been caused by my actions though it was not my intention. If I were to allow this to continue, I would be no better than the Asurans who killed the Ancients and sought to destroy you, taking the life Dr. Elizabeth Weir in the process. The program must be enacted _now!_**

*But what about _you?_ What if we could fix it so that you could stay as you are?*

**Even if it were possible, I would not allow it. It is a small price to pay for the lives I have damaged. If their conditions continue, they will soon depart this life. I must act _now!_**

~~O~~

Crying out in pain from an electrical shock, Radek, Chuck and the others jumped back from the chair room consoles. One man was even shocked by his tablet. None of them were badly injured, but when they tried again to access the systems, they were shocked once more. In front of them, the monitor came to life lines of code flowing across the screen faster than the human eye could comprehend. When it stopped, four were words displayed:

_Thou shalt not kill_

"Radek! She's going to…" Before Evan could finish his thought, the chair powered down, tilting forward so fast that he was forcibly ejected. Fortunately he'd opened his eyes and was able to duck and roll to prevent serious injury. Jennifer and Radek helped him to his feet. The flow of information slowed and finally stopped, the monitor going blank. "Crap! I can't believe she _did_ that!"

"Major?"

Without responding to Chuck's question, Evan turned to Jennifer. "Jen, I think if you call the Infirmary, you'll find that McKay and Sheppard are now awake or will be very soon." She nodded and took off at a fast jog.

After a few tentative tries, the science team found that their equipment was working again and began running diagnostics in anticipation of Radek's order.

"What happened in there?" Radek had picked up a tablet, running scans of his own.

Evan sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, his usual impassive expression showing regret. "She felt guilty for what she'd done though she'd had the best of intentions. Sacrificing her free-will was atonement for her actions."

Radek nodded his understanding as he and his team got to work while Evan went to the Infirmary.

~~O~~

Sounds imposed themselves on his senses first. Beeping, footsteps, voices, the clatter of dishes, humming from a human voice mixed in with the mechanical hum of machinery.

Next came the smells. Some he could identify, others he could not. All told him he was in the Infirmary.

The beeping increased and with it the excitement in the voices around him causing his sense of touch to begin processing that he was being turned on his back while someone held his hand and spoke to him. He could hear a familiar sweet tone, but the words meant nothing to him though the longer she spoke the easier it became to distinguish the different voices and eventually he was able to focus on the one that meant the most to him.

"Rodney? It's Jennifer. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Her tone was laced with excitement combined with fear. Wanting to ease that fear, he did as she requested and squeezed the fingers holding his. "Can you open your eyes?"

He blinked, the bright lights making his head hurt, and standing before him was the woman he loved, smiling while a single tear made a slow trek down her cheek. She held a straw to his lips and he gratefully sucked in cool water as the faces of his friends came into focus. "Hi."

Ronon nodded. "Welcome back." Then he was gone.

Teyla glanced over her shoulder, giving his hand a squeeze. "I am glad that you're well again, Rodney."

"Me too." He looked at Jennifer again as she checked his IV and made quick notes. "How long was I out?" Teyla backed up and returned to John's side.

"A few days. How do you feel?"

"I've been better." Rodney's stomach growled. "Um, can I get something to eat? I'm starving."

"Of course." Jennifer leaned down to kiss him before leaving to fulfill his request.

Before he could ask about John, groaning and muttered oaths came from the bed to his right. His relief that his friend was awake changed to annoyance when John spoke, his voice raspy from lack of use.

"This is all _McKay's_ fault!" Rodney bit back a sharp retort at John's next words. "Sonofa…will someone _please_ get me some friggin' _pants?_ And what the _hell_ are we doing in _hyperspace?_"

~~O~~

Evan landed Atlantis gently on the surface of the largest ocean of the planet designated as MR8-364, renamed Atlantea by popular demand…and Woolsey's approval.

The shield came down as everyone rushed to see their new home. It was mid-day, the sun shining bright, glistening off the water, and in the distance they could see the mainland. Excited voices created a counterpoint to the waves splashing against the sides of the city as more and more people vied for a place at the rails, every balcony filled to capacity.

Woolsey stood beside Ronon, Amelia on the Satedan's other side, as they were joined by the ones who had become almost like a family to him.

Carrying her son, Teyla walked beside John, talking softly to the boy and pointing.

Jennifer and Rodney held hands then his arm went around her shoulders to pull her close as they joined the others.

Anne and Joval stood together, their hands touching where they rested side by side on the rail.

Alison, her arm around Carson's waist and his around her shoulders, came to stand next to her team leader giving her a grin.

Dusty arrived dragging Chuck behind her in her excitement to see their new home.

Amanda, her hand tucked around Evan's elbow, joined them.

A few minutes later, a voice interrupted their quiet contemplation.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for Richard Woolsey." The accent placed her homeland as Australia.

Woolsey's smile and words of welcome froze in place when he saw the woman standing before him. She was slender with dark and wavy shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She looked absolutely stunning in the gray expedition uniform. "I, uh…"

Stepping forward, she extended her hand. "I'm Dr. Janessa Holdsworth." He didn't respond except to take her hand. "Most recently from Eureka. We had an appointment today though I suspect you'd like to reschedule." She said the last word with the British pronunciation.

"Oh, of course. Sorry, Doctor. We've all been a bit…" he trailed off when he saw her staring at the view, awestruck.

"Whoa! Now ain't _that_ a corker?" Her hand slipped from his as she walked past him to the rails. She chuckled, turning to face Woolsey now standing at her side. "Sorry. Now and then I slip back to m' roots."

"Think nothing of it."

John spotted something in the water and pointed it out. "Hey, look."

Rodney saw it at the same time, groaning in abject misery. "_Again?_ Why does _every_ planet we live on have to have whales?" Knowing of his fear of the giant sea creatures, his friends laughed, John giving his shoulder a slap.

"You aren't naming this one, Rodney."

His friend huffed at him. "Wasn't _planning_ on it." They continued their banter until they drifted back inside.

~~O~~

John lay propped up in bed reading his favorite Spider-man comic, "The Reason is Karma," the classic Marvel team-up of the web-slinger and the Fantastic Four in the special double-sized one hundredth issue of Marvel Comics. His niece had given it to him for his last birthday.

As he read, he hummed a song and anyone listening would assume it was the Spider-man theme, but it wasn't. He caught himself several times until he could no longer concentrate on the story. With a growl of frustration, he grabbed his guitar and began to play the tune he couldn't stop humming. Fumbling at first, he became more confident the longer he played until eventually he began to sing.

The song was all about a boy that had an incredible imagination, as most kids did. He could turn invisible, change shape at will and fly. But as he grew, those abilities slowly went away. By the end of the song, John realized how lucky he was to be one of those "boys" who could still fly, even if he had to do it in a ship. With the Jumper's cloak engaged, he essentially became invisible which also brought to mind the time he'd transformed into a bug.

He laid the guitar on his bed, the song going through his mind. Only now it had changed. He no longer heard _just_ the song. He also heard the voice singing it: Teyla's.

Closing his eyes, he focused on her voice until he could hear her speaking to him. The words expressed thoughts and emotions that thrilled and scared him at the same time, forcing him to examine his own thoughts and emotions. Not an expert by any means, it took him a while to sort everything out.

Jumping to his feet, he left his room, his long legs carrying him to another door almost identical to his own. He only hesitated a moment before activating the chime. The door opened and Teyla was there, her son playing on the floor behind her. Beyond was the bedroom she no longer shared with the boy's father. When Kanaan had left, she'd asked to be moved to a smaller room so that this one would be free for someone who needed it, but he'd refused. Now he knew why.

"John?"

Nervous, he shoved his hands into his pockets, tossing a glance over his shoulder when footsteps came their way. "Can I come in? Please."

"Of course."

When the door had closed behind him, he wasn't sure how to say what he'd come to say. _You can __do__ this, John._ "I've been remembering things that happened while I was in the coma."

"I see." A quick glance at her face, seeing the look in her dark brown eyes, gave him courage. She clasped her hands in front of her waiting for him to continue.

"What I remembered was something you said." His feet shifted wanting to pace, but he forced himself to stand still and look her in the eye. "I need to know…did you mean it?"

Teyla's lips twitched and her eyes took on a spark of humor. "I said many things, John. To which are you referring?"

One side of his mouth lifted as they faced each other in a strange sort of stand-off. "You _know_ what I'm talking about."

She took a half step closer, hands dropping to her sides. His did as well, but standing his ground. "Ah. The story I told you about Torren throwing spaghetti at Mr. Woolsey."

"Funny, but _not_ what I'm looking for."

Teyla reached into a basket of clothing pulling out one of Torren's shirts and began folding it. Her shrug was meant to be casual. "Then I have no idea…" She gasped when John spun her around, his strong hands gripping her upper arms. Not in anger, she could see, but in frustration.

"Do you or don't you…" his eyes roamed over her face and back to her eyes, "…love me?" He didn't give her a chance to answer before covering her mouth with his. At first she'd stiffened, the cloth in her hands fluttering to the floor. The longer they kissed, the more she relaxed, her hands flattening against his chest and sliding up around his neck to pull him close. His hands slowly released her arms and wrapped around her shoulders.

The feel of her heart beating in time with his thrilled him in a way that flying never had and never would. He slid his hands down to the back of her thighs and lifted her until she wrapped her legs around his waist. She turned her head to the side for a different angle as he took a step in the direction of her bedroom.

John pulled his mouth from hers when he felt a small hand tugging at his pants leg. He looked down to see Torren smiling up at him, a toy in his small outstretched hand and making inquiring sounds. Letting his arms relax, Teyla slid down the front of his body, her eyes meeting his again before pulling away.

Crouching, John took the toy then picked Torren up when he reached out for him. Standing, he waited for her to look at him again. When she did, he lifted one eyebrow and all she did was nod. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her before turning his attention to the boy, lifting him into the air and flying him around the room making him laugh.

And Torren _never_ forgot about the days when he could fly.

**TBC**

**A/N:** FYI - dwparsnip and Shadows-of-Realm were kind enough to look over these chapters to make sure I wasn't making any major booboos.

Thanks, guys.

SL


	7. Pact

**A/N:** Many thanks go out to ShaViva for taking time from her busy day to Beta this chapter. Sha is a difficult task-mistress (i.e. Grammar/Punctuation Nazi), and I am humbled in her presence. Well, I would be if she wasn't fourteen hours ahead and in another hemisphere. LOL

This is the final chapter of ladygris' birthday present. Hope it lived up to your expectations, my friend.

God Bless,

~Sandy

**Atlantis Awaits**

**Chapter 7**

**Pact**

**A Few Months Later**

Evan shed his TAC vest tossing it on the desk as he went to the bed and sat down with a groan, the urge to not bother showering before bed almost more than he could resist. Amanda would be at his door soon and he wanted her to want to be close to him, not run away in disgust. Grunting, he leaned over and took off his boots before stripping down.

He'd only been under the hot water a short time when the bathroom door opened and a pair of strong slender arms wrapped around him from behind. The feel of the naked female body pressed against his dispelled any lingering fatigue as he turned within the circle of Amanda's embrace.

She smiled up at him. "Missed you."

"Ditto." They both chuckled remembering when they'd said the same thing after he'd been stranded offworld. Evan leaned down to kiss her, pushing forward until she was pressed against the wall of the shower. She gasped as his lips left hers, blazing a trail along her jaw and down her neck. He nipped her earlobe, moving from there to lightly licking then sucking on that spot just below her ear that always made her moan with pleasure.

She dug her fingernails into the flesh of his back then those incredibly capable doctor's hands dropped to his firm backside, pulling him close so she could feel how much he wanted her. "I love you, Evan."

"And I love you." Water pelted them, splashing and wetting their bodies alleviating the normal friction as they glided against one another. One of her hands left his back, easily locating its target and causing him to hiss in pleasure that came near to being pain. Capturing her lips once more, he gentled his movements, moving away enough to make her release him. "Marry me. Please."

Amanda's hands stopped their foraging through the hair on his chest, coming up to frame his face, a smile of abiding joy on her lips and in her hazel eyes. "Yes."

~~O~~

John looked up from his computer at the knock at his office door. He maintained an open door policy keeping himself available at all times to any member of the expedition, civilian or military. Evan and Amanda stood in the doorway, awaiting permission to enter. His second-in-command wore jeans and a long sleeved pullover, the top button undone. Amanda was similarly dressed. They came to stand in front of the desk, but instead of coming to parade rest as he normally did, Evan kept hold of Amanda's hand. "Something on your mind, Major? Doc?"

"Yes, sir." Evan hesitated only a moment before continuing. Taking another step forward, Evan glanced at Amanda, encouraged by her smile and nod. "I've asked Amanda to be my wife."

"That serious, huh?"

Evan had gotten good at reading his CO's expressions and could tell that John was happy for them. The couple shared a loving glance. "As a heart attack, sir." He looked down at his feet then back up to lock eyes with the other man. "John, would you stand with me on my wedding day as my best man?"

John could only stare as he processed the fact that Evan had called him by his first name. That more than anything told him more about what Evan was thinking than anything else that was said. Suddenly realizing that an immediate response was expected, he came around the desk, extending his right hand, a grin lifting the corners of his mouth. "I'd be honored, Evan. When's the big day?"

"We haven't worked that out yet, sir. So far, you're the only one we've told though I doubt it'll be much of a surprise to our friends."

Amanda took the Colonel's hand when it was offered, but wasn't content with just a handshake as she gathered him into a quick hug. He could tell by the feel of her body in his arms that he'd surprised her by hugging back. "From here we're on headed to the Infirmary to ask Jennifer to be my maid of honor."

"I thought you might. Congratulations."

"Thanks."

When they'd gone, John returned to his chair. The words on the monitor blurred as his mind's eye superimposed the smiling faces of Teyla and her son over the report he'd been typing.

He'd finally admitted that he loved her and her son more than he ever thought himself capable of loving anyone. And Torren seemed to adore John, even calling him "Da" to get his attention, waving his arms excitedly when he wanted to "fly." John smiled at the memories he'd gathered since he and Teyla had gotten together, coming to the sudden realization that he was happier now than he'd been in a very long time.

The engagement of Evan and Amanda, as well as that of Jennifer and Rodney, had him thinking along the same lines, wondering how Teyla might feel about being married to him, having his children. A memory from when he'd first come to Atlantis drifted to the surface. Something about exchanging tokens, a personal item bestowed upon the person to whom you wished to be joined that can be worn at all times so others will see that you are spoken for.

After a lengthy conversation with himself, John came to the conclusion that he wasn't quite ready for that step. At least not today, though it wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

Opening his desk drawer, he took out a small handmade wooden box that had been a birthday gift from Teyla the year before Torren was born. Inside was one of his most prized possessions: a black guitar pick that once belonged to and was signed by Johnny Cash. Holding it out in front of him, he pictured it as part of a necklace, Athosian crafted, in materials and colors that complimented Teyla's dark coloring and auburn hair.

Tucking the pick into his breast pocket, he headed for the door. Aylanna, one of the few Athosians who'd elected to live on Atlantis, had been trained as a medic and would be in the Infirmary at this hour. He also knew her to be an exceptional artist. John stopped in his quarters on the way to meet her, an image of what he wanted already forming. In his mind, Teyla and her son were a package deal. He didn't know if it was part of the tradition or not, but when he presented Teyla with _her_ token, he planned on giving Torren one as well. _Who knows? Maybe we'll start a __new__ tradition._

~~O~~

Jennifer read through her report one last time before sending it to Woolsey.

When Valerie Briggs had her mini-stroke, they'd determined that she would no longer be able to handle the stress of living and working in the lost city where every day presented the possibility of new dangers to its residents. She would be rotating back to Earth permanently. More than once the botanist expressed her displeasure, but it couldn't be helped.

The idea Jennifer had when the ATAs first became ill was to find a way to remove the gene from a natural carrier's DNA so someone like Valerie wouldn't have to worry that she might die of a stroke the next time she had to fly a Jumper through an asteroid field.

Unfortunately, her brilliant idea had been a bust. Creating a way to add the gene to one born without it had been relatively easy, even if it didn't work for everyone. Working together, Carson, Amanda, Alison and she had determined that removing the gene would cause more problems than it solved. So Valerie would return to Earth where she would continue her research from a safer, for her, location at the SGC.

A knock at her door announced Amanda and Evan. She gestured them in. "Hi, guys. What's up?"

The couple shared a grin, Amanda speaking. "Jen, we have something to ask you…"

~~O~~

After a double shift Amanda slept soundly but Evan found it difficult to close his eyes. They were now engaged to be married and though they'd discussed dates they hadn't settled on one that worked for everyone. Considering their positions with the expedition, it could be a logistical nightmare. Or at least the stuff restless nights were made of. Like tonight.

From the sofa, he watched her sleep, one hand on her stomach outside of the covers, the other tucked under her pillow. He hadn't meant to pop the question that day in the shower though somehow it had just seemed the right time and place. The ring he'd ordered, a simple yet elegant yellow gold with a single diamond, hadn't even arrived yet and though she'd already said yes, the plans he made for the proposal would continue. But at least now he knew what her answer would be.

Rubbing his eyes and yawning, he finally felt ready to fall asleep, then his computer came on by itself bringing him wide awake. He blinked as it powered up, certain he'd shut it off when Amanda had come home. Their time together was precious and they tried not to let work interfere. The screen stayed blank for a few moments then words formed.

_**Thou shalt not kill. Such simple words for a complex act.** _

Eschewing the voice commands so as not to disturb Amanda, he typed his response. *Who is this?*

The cursor blinked at the left of the screen. **_You've forgotten me already. I am mortally wounded_.**

Despite the words, he sensed teasing humor behind them. *Atlantis?*

**_Yes._**

*But I thought…*

**_As you were meant to. If __you__ believed I was "dead" then the others would as well._**

*How did you…* Evan wasn't certain how to phrase what he wanted to ask.

**_The programming that brought me to life was started millennia ago by a man named Janus. Dr. McKay's constant altering of the code eventually produced an unintended, by him, side effect._**

Chuckling silently, Evan pictured Rodney's face when he found out. *McKay and Sheppard will _flip_.*

**_They must not know._**

Puzzlement creased his forehead and the skin around his eyes. *Why?*

**_I have seen from your Earth history what happens when something of this nature occurs. The subject is taken away for "study." Even after so many years of dealing with the unknown, your people still fear it, and it saddens me. Perhaps one day it will no longer be so.** Evan waited patiently for Atlantis to continue. **You must not speak of this to anyone. Not even your mate._**

*You know, I have a problem with that. Amanda and I don't have secrets from each other. I just have to find the right time to tell her.* He felt the city's agreement in his mind.

**_Very well. But no others._**

Evan sighed. *You have my promise. Um…what about…*

The feeling of embarrassment brushed over his mind. **_Have no fear. The areas that are meant to be private shall remain so._**

*And we appreciate it.* He paused for a moment. *I do have a question. Why reveal yourself to _me_?*

**_When we conversed previously, I felt a connection that was not present with the others._**

*Excuse me?*

**_Sheppard hides even from himself. McKay hides nothing. We, you and I, hide our true selves from those around us, making exceptions for the ones we are close to._**

He was bemused that Atlantis considered him a friend. *I…don't know what to say.*

Now Evan felt her smile. **Then say nothing at all, and rejoin your mate. She is awakening.**

And with that, the computer immediately powered down, the monitor going black.

"Whatcha doin', Ev?"

He closed the laptop cover and stood. "Talking to Atlantis."

"Mmm. Thass nice." Amanda yawned and rolled over, her voice roughened with sleep. "Tell her g'night and come back to bed, baby."

He rolled his eyes and grinned. "Yes, ma'am." Lifting the covers, he slipped into bed next to the woman he loved, drawing her against his chest and sighing in contentment.

**The End**


End file.
